Te Regalo Sarampion
by Genesis.Malfoy
Summary: Once festeja su primer cumpleaños y Mike se contagio de sarampion. Ella esta triste pero él le hace llegar un regalo que nunca imagino. N/A Fluff, fluff y mas fluff, y un poquito de humor. SongFic. Clasif. T por lenguaje. Los reviews son mas que bienvenidos. Disfrutenlo!


_Muchisimo fluff, estais advertidos._

 _Stranger Things no me pertenece._ _Es propiedad de The Duffer Brothers y Netflix. No gano dinero con esto._

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **TE REGALO SARAMPIÓN**

Noviembre 7 1985, el día que Once celebrara su primer cumpleaños. El año anterior, entre los sucesos que llevaron a cabo volver a encerrar a la sombra en el portal, la recuperación de Will y Ce y que ella debía volver a esconderse en especial que Hopper se puso muy paranoico con respecto a la exposición que ella de por si tuvo al salir sin cuidado hasta Chicago, que la fecha había pasado. Cuando se lo preguntaron Once misma dijo que fue en esa fecha donde fue rescatada por los chicos y a partir de ahí su vida había comenzado y no tenia problemas en esperar un año para tener un buen y feliz cumpleaños con todas las personas que quería, con sus amigos y su padre, todos ellos eran su familia.

Seria además una celebración a la vida porque ese año realmente Once había comenzado a vivir. Desde Diciembre hasta Agosto del corriente año que entre Hopper, Mike, los muchachos y hasta el mismo Steve que la ayudo durante unos meses antes de tener que ir a la universidad, que la estuvieron prepararlo para ponerla a tono porque ese año por fin comenzaría a ir a la escuela como una adolescente normal. Aun recordaba lo nerviosa que había estado, Hopper la había llevado hasta la puerta haciéndole repetir la historia que habían inventado en caso que alguien pregunte –lo cual era seguro- cual era su parentesco con el Jefe de la Policía: la historia era que Hopper había tenido una relación casual un año antes de casarse con su primera esposa y la madre de Once murió de un accidente antes del año nuevo y Hopper, que se entero en ese momento que había tenido una hija en el otro lado del estado todo ese tiempo, la trajo a Hawkins a vivir con el. Era una buena cubierta, ya que explicaría los hoyos en la relación de ambos porque, al fin y al cabo, lleva tiempo para dos personas conocerse y esa era la única parte que era cierta. Así que luego de que le explicaran a Once la diferencia entre mentiras y 'mentiras blancas' y el beneficio que estas 'mentiras blancas' traían, era solo cuestión de decirlo solo si alguien lo preguntaba y el tema quedaría cerrado.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la escuela aquel 1 de Septiembre, los muchachos y Max ya estaban esperándola y luego de unas palabras de aliento por parte de su padre y de tomar la mano de Mike que fue quien se acerco primero a ella, Ce le pregunto si estaba bien vestida y con escuchar que estaba linda de parte de su novio, Once conoció lo que era tener, por fin de forma completa, una vida común y corriente. Y la escuela le encantaba. Sí, había entupidos, e hizo tropezar a algunos cuantos el primer día –porque nadie le dice cara de sapo a Mike y se lo lleva de arriba – y luego de decidir que las matemáticas era una materia que solo existía para desperdiciar su tiempo, se sintió feliz de saber que podría estar con sus amigos al menos 7 horas al día todos los días.

Y besar a Mike en los recesos cuanto quería.

Mike, definitivamente era lo mejor en su nueva vida. Cada día era una sorpresa, cada día era más dulce, mas tierno, y atento y a la vez la impulsaba a ser libre y aventurera y aunque no estaban mano en mano todo el día, a Mike y Ce les resultaba muy difícil permanecer más de algunos minutos lejos uno del otro. Al fin y al cabo, él era su lugar favorito, en especial cuando la sostenía de la cintura y la tenia pegada a su cuerpo.

Ce dio un suspiro en el sillón de la cabaña mientras miraba las novelas esperando a que llegaran sus amigos. Hopper estaba sentado tomando un café y leyendo el periódico en la espera de lo mismo mientras todo ya estaba listo. El primer cumpleaños de su hija. Él sabia cuanto Once lo había esperado desde que decidió que le haría una fiesta pero desde su sillón él podía ver que aunque al ruido mas suave ella se levantaba expectante de la llegada de sus invitados, había una persona, vital para su vida que no estaría compartiendo el día con ella. Mike, solo tres días antes había comenzado a tener temperatura e incluso uno de los días tuvo que irse temprano de la escuela lo cual dejo a la joven preocupada al extremo y fue peor cuando Ce no lo vio en la escuela al siguiente día. Hopper no tuvo mas remedio que ir a la casa de los Wheeler a preguntar como estaba el novio de su hija y volvió a la cabaña a decirle a Once la peor noticia: Mike tenia sarampión lo cual significaba que no asistiría a su cumpleaños y no podía verlo por, al menos, los siguientes diez días.

Si, decir que era lo 'peor' que le podrían haber dicho era exagerado, tampoco es que le habían dicho que había muerto, Dios no lo permita; pero no estaría en el día que el mismo tanto le había ayudado a preparar. Era de lo más injusto, era como si faltara el pastel donde soplaría las velas, y fue aun peor cuando supo que la razón principal por la que Mike no iría era porque Hopper no le permitía y solo por la simple y según Once, tonta, explicación de que ella era la unica del grupo que no había tenido sarampión.

Después de varios meses en los que la joven no había siquiera pensado en el laboratorio y en Brenner, cuando Hopper le dijo que como ella no estaba inmunizada contra la enfermedad, Ce tuvo que descargar su ira convirtiendo un enorme árbol en leña para usar durante todo el invierno, hecho pedazos por la bronca que tenia, porque si no se hubiese desarrollado en un ambiente tan estéril, se habría contagiado de todo lo que existía y entonces Mike podría estar allí con ella sin que Hopper tenga miedo que ella termine cubierta de manchitas.

\- ¿Hopper, por que no puede venir Mike?- le pregunto casi colgando su cabeza desde el cabezal de sillón hacia su padre en la mesa de la cocina.

Jim solo suspiro pero no podía borrar una parte de su sonrisa, sabia que ella no estaba enfadada con el, y ya se lo había explicado, pero le daba un poco de gracia ver como aun lo intentaba convencer.

\- Ya te lo dije, niña.

\- Porque no he tenido sarampión…- resoplo la adolescente que cumplía 14 años. – Pero Dustin me dijo que todos ya lo han tenido y que no es nada grave, que Mike tiene suerte y que esta disfrutando de vacaciones pagas. – se detuvo un momento pensando. – ¿Por qué le dan dinero?

De nuevo Jim volvió a sonreír.

\- No le dan dinero, lo que sucede es que el sarampión es una enfermedad que solo tiene síntomas los primeros dos días y luego de eso Mike solo tiene que quedarse en su casa así no contagia a nadie que no lo haya tenido, pero el esa muy bien, solo con muchos puntos rojos alrededor. Pero él esta bien, solo debe estar aburrido.- dijo volviendo a su taza de café.

\- Pero entonces si viene aquí no le pasara nada malo…- comenzó en un ultimo intento de pedirle a Hopper que lo lleve, a ella no le importaba contagiarse.

Pero la mirada de su padre se lo dijo todo y volvió a su espacio en el sillón, resoplando su mala suerte en silencio.

/

Menos de una hora después de su última suplica, Once reconoció el sonido de dos autos llegando a la cabaña y luego de que Hopper se asomara por la ventana y le dijera a Once que ya habían llegado, ella abrió la puerta con su mente y les dio la bienvenida a sus invitados.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, cielo!- Joyce Byers fue la primera en entrar y darle un beso en la mejilla rápido ya que sostenía en sus manos el pastel que le preparo como regalo de cumpleaños.

\- ¿Puedo verlo?- pidió la jovencita pero fue Jonathan quien la alejo del pastel envuelto aludiendo que era una sorpresa y así podía felicitarla él mismo.

Allí estaban todos, Jonathan y Nancy que le habían regalado un walkman para que pueda escuchar música y no uno, sino cinco casettes de mix de canciones que Jonathan había pasado los últimos días preparando con cuidado. A Once siempre, desde el Baile de Invierno que se puso de novia con Mike, que la música había comenzado a encantarle. No solo por las hermosas letras sino porque le parecía increíble como podía haber sonido creados por las manos sobre distintos aparatos.

También fue a verla Steve, que luego de Mike había sido su tutor favorito porque tenía una forma de enseñar tan particular, poniéndole ejemplos con los propios chicos, que se sorprendió de lo rápido que le tomo cariño. A él lo había visto en la casa de Will cuando los salvo de los demo dogos y aunque al principio no sabia que hacia allí, luego se entero de lo valiente que había sido y cuanto había ayudado aun sin tener por que hacerse cargo de sus amigos. Steve era quien la había preparado con asignaturas de literatura y le había enseñado a leer libros de una forma que se los volvió adictivos. Aun recordaba la sorpresa en la cara de sus amigos cuando se dieron cuenta que el Rey Steve sabia quizás aun más que ellos sobre el Señor de los Anillos.

\- Vine solo por ti, niña. Si repruebo mi examen el lunes te culpare, pero no podía faltar hoy.- le dijo revolviendo sus cabellos como Hopper hacia y supo que estaba bromeando. Le regalo una colección de bolsillo de las obras de Stephen King, y le dijo que para que no pierda la costumbre, ahora podría divertirse teniendo pesadillas con monstruos y villanos.

Max, a quien había comenzado a conocer luego del Baile, y luego de saber que estaba en algo con Lucas desde entonces, comenzó también a tomarle cariño, ya para entonces se habían convertido en una buena amiga y era agradable tener una amiga niña cuando los chicos enloquecían. La joven pelirroja le regalo un set de maquillaje que Once adoro y los muchachos bromearon diciéndole a Max como hizo para saber en donde comprarlo siendo que eso solo hacían las niñas. Ce no entendió a que se referían, pero no debió ser bueno porque todos se ganaron un golpe.

Dustin, Lucas y Will hicieron un gran regalo entre los tres y ahí ella se dio cuenta por qué en las últimas semanas parecían pasar tanto tiempo los tres juntos en la casa de los Sinclair. Realmente le llego al corazón cuando abrió el papel de regalo y ayudo a desenfundar el cubrecama. Gracias a la ayuda de la mama de Lucas, los tres habían cortado, pintado y cocido telas y retazos en forma de waffle sobre una tela blanca que estaba llena de dibujos que ella pudo reconocer que eran obra de Will, y todos los waffles cocidos por todas partes, formaban un cobertor de cama que contaba las aventuras desde el día que los conoció en el bosque. Era un regalo precioso y pasó al menos cinco minutos abrazándolos a cada uno y luego a los tres juntos.

\- Es muy bello, muchísimas gracias a todos, son todos muy importantes para mí.- dijo Once emocionada. Todos le sonrieron porque consentirla era lo mínimo que podían hacer por ella sabiendo cuanto había hecho ella por todos casi sin conocerlos.

\- Oye Ce, aquí tenemos los regalos de Mike.- dijo Dustin pasándole una bolsa de papel.

Ante la mención de Mike, -no que ella no lo haya recordado todo el rato que el no estaba ahí-, se sintió un poco triste pero intento no perderse en ese pensamiento al menos, ya que estaba en medio de su fiesta y no iba a arruinarlo poniéndose sentimental, en especial sabiendo que él de seguro quería le disfrute de su día.

\- ¿Que le regalaste, Hop? – hablo Joyce mientras ayudaba a cortar la pizza en pequeños cuadraditos con Hopper en la cocina.

\- Oh, le traje una video casetera porque así descansa, y descanso yo también un poco de tantas telenovelas, aunque tengamos que ir dos veces a la semana a rentar películas.- dijo mientras preparaba el horno para calentar mas pizza.

Once abrió la bolsa del regalo de Mike y revelo una chamarra color rosa con letras blancas brillantes con la palabra 'power' en la espalda. Era una broma para aquellos que la conocían y ella rió pensando en su novio eligiéndola. Cuando el mejorara, ella estaría allí vistiéndola.

\- ¡Me encanta, chicos! Luego lo llamare para darle las gracias.

\- ¿Y cual es el otro regalo?- pregunto Nancy asomándose detrás de ella para inspeccionar la bolsa vacía. Ce miro a la joven y recordó que los muchachos habían dicho que era más de uno y los miro inquisitiva y aun más cuando vio como los cuatro sonreían.

\- De acuerdo, sabes que Mike lamenta mucho no poder venir porque esta enfermo, ¿verdad? – comenzó diciendo Dustin mientras Will se había puesto detrás de la televisión y con ayuda de Jonathan comenzaba conectar la cámara.

\- ¡Espera a que veas lo que preparo para ti, Ce! Vengan acérquense todos.- llamo Will mientras prendía el televisor y todos los presentes intrigados por lo que aparentemente estaba grabado, se sentaron en el suelo y en el sillón.

\- Es de lo mas cursi que he visto.- dijo Lucas aunque no borraba su sonrisa, Max lo golpeo pero rió y lo beso en la mejilla.

Once estaba intrigada como los demás pero en cuanto Will puso play en la cámara las imágenes comenzaron a danzar en la televisión.

/

\- Mira, ahí esta perfecto Mike.- se escuchaba la voz de Will que estaba sosteniendo la video cámara enfocando a su amigo y junto a él, Dustin que intentaba peinarlo pero que Mike no le permitía.

\- Oye, tienes que verte bien para tu novia en este día especial.- le decía Dustin que insistía acercándole un peine y el spray de Farah Fawcett.

\- Mike no le dejes ponerte esa cosa en la cabeza, tu tienes que verte como tu, no como un nido de pájaros en lugar de cabeza.- esta vez fue Lucas que se escuchaba aunque no se lo veía.

\- Oigan, ya estamos grabando, grupo de idiotas, ¿quieren callarse de una vez?

Esa era la voz de Max también detrás de cámaras y ambos Dustin y Mike se chocaron entre si frente a la cámara hasta que quedo solo el joven que debía aparecer desde un principio. El adolescente, que atrás había dejado los rasgos de un niño y mantenía sus rulos mas largos, mas salvaje, -y según Once mas atractivo -, se acomodó un poco la ropa y se sentó en el banco del piano de su casa, dándole a este la espalda mientras se frotaba las manos.

\- ¡Hola Ce! Bueno, como ya sabes y como puedes verlo seguramente porque no deje que Dustin me ponga el maquillaje de su madre…- dijo apuntando a su cara con puntos rojos y mirando sobre el lente de la cámara a su amigo.

\- Oye, yo solo estoy cuidando el bienestar de tu relación. ¿Tú crees que a Ce le gustara verte con más puntos en la cara que el vestido que uso en el baile? – fue la voz de Dustin y a coro las risas de todos.

Mike le lanzó dagas con la mirada.

\- ¡Ya cállense!- se quejo Will pero en su voz se notaba el vestigio de una risa. Mike puso los ojos en blanco y luego siguió hablando.

\- Disculpa Ce, luego me buscare otros amigos.- dijo ganándose abucheos por parte de los muchachos. – Bueno, como decía no estoy ahí por culpa de este maldito sarampión que no pudo llegar en peor momento. Tenía muchísimas ganas de compartir este día contigo, lo sabes, pero aunque quizás estés enfadada con Hopper porque te dijo que iba a contagiarte, te aviso que estoy de acuerdo. No es nada grave, en unos días estará todo bien pero igualmente quería hacerte llegar algo especial además de la chamarra.-

Will camino hasta ponerse junto Mike que se sentó ahora encarando el piano en su sala y era evidente que estaba por tocar algo.

\- Pensé mucho en esto y no era mi idea que sea grabado, quería tocarte esta canción un día que vengas a mi casa pero me pareció que sería una buena idea que recibas algo especial de mi parte ya que físicamente no puedo estar allí hoy contigo.- Mike se mordió el labio y se froto las manos mientras se sonrojaba un poco. Once y todos los presentes estaban callados mirando la grabación atentos a lo que estaban por ver. Ella sabia por la forma en la que él se balanceaba en el banco que estaba nervioso.

\- Desde que te ha empezado a gustar la música le he vuelto a dar una pasada a mis lecciones de piano de cuando era pequeño y te he escrito una canción para demostrarte todo lo que significas para mí. – dijo mirando a la cámara con una sonrisa.- A veces, sabes, cuando estamos en la escuela y tu estas mordiendo tu lápiz antes de que te des cuenta que he estado mirándote, me pongo a pensar en todo lo que hemos vivido y aun no puedo creer la suerte que he tenido. Toda tu, tu entera así como eres me haces ser una mejor persona, por eso es que tu cumpleaños para mi es tan importante. Tú llegaste a mi vida un día como hoy y desde ese momento que cada vez que estas conmigo me haces inmensamente feliz así que… bueno, espero que te guste.

Todos los presentes tenían una cara de incredulidad mezclada con ansia mezclada con sorpresa por lo que estaban viendo y Lucas, Dustin, Max y Will todos fluctuaban de la TV a Once con una sonrisa para no perder su reacción. Ella tenia la boca ligeramente abierta en una sonrisa con un cosquilleo en el estomago mientras estaba sentada en el suelo sosteniendo sus rodillas. Si Mike le estaba por regalar música, estaba segura que daría rienda suelta a sus lágrimas de alegría.

\- Prepara los pañuelos, Ce.- dijo Dustin junto a ella.

Mike dio una ultima mirada al lente de la cámara antes de mirar del todo el piano frente a él, y luego de tronar sus dedos y aflojarlos unos segundos, dió una suave caricia sobre las teclas del mismo y con toda la concentración reflejada en su rostro comenzó a tocar una melodía que a Once la llevo a otra dimensión. Pero no esperaba, por su vida, que su novio se lamiera los labios y empezara a acompañar la música que hacía con sus manos, con una canción saliendo de sus propios labios.

 _Look into my eyes - you will see  
what you mean to me.  
Search your heart, search your soul  
and when you find me there you'll search no more._

Todos los presentes que veían por primera vez a Mike cantando estaban sorprendidos, ni siquiera Nancy que aunque recordaba las lecciones de piano de su hermano, se había imaginado que Mike tenia aquella voz para cantar y ni siquiera en lo mas remoto de su imaginación, creyó vivir para ver como él, su hermano pequeño le regalaba una canción a la niña de sus sueños.

Pero ninguna sorpresa era mayor que la de Ce y nada podía romper la concentración que tenia en ese momento, ni siquiera el flash de la cámara que tomo una fotografía de ella para grabar el momento de su sorpresa.

 _Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for,  
you can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.  
You know it's true  
everything I do - I do it for you._

En la voz de Mike tan distintiva, Once no podía dejar de recibir todo lo que escuchaba y lo que veía. Maravillada con el rostro de Mike que le cantaba del corazón con su voz áspera pero melódica y como mecía la cabeza al ritmo de la música que sus manos hacían, ella lo creía capaz de todo, en especial cuando notaba como había ratos en los que el cerraba los ojos pero seguía tocando. Se notaba que sabía lo que hacía, que era un don natural que hasta ese entonces ella no tenía idea que existía, que él era capaz de crear con sus manos tan hermosas melodías, que cantaba una canción que había sido escrita para ella, desde el fondo de su corazón.

 _Look into your heart - you will find  
there's nothin' there to hide.  
Take me as I am, take my life  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice._

Once estaba tomando la letra de la canción casi como una orden. No podía evitar sentir el mensaje en ellas y lo que cada frase tenía detrás. Las experiencias vividas, el dolor, la espera, la búsqueda, la lucha y sus sentimientos, estaban en las letras que su novio le estaba regalando. Como en ella decía, que busque en su corazón y no había nada que le pueda ocultar, no sólo porque ellos no decían mentiras, sino porque sabía el nivel de sacrificio del que él era capaz. Le decía que tome su vida, y Ce sabia que él lo daría todo por ella porque así siempre lo hizo desde el primer día.

 _Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for,  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more.  
You know it's true,  
everything I do - I do it for you._

¿Cómo no saberlo? Estaba allí rodeada de todos ellos que se volvieron su familia viendo como ese muchacho valiente a los ojos de cualquiera que lo conocía, le estaba dando el regalo mas bello que alguna vez pudo imaginar que le daría. Le daba sus sentimientos en forma de música creada de sus propias manos. ¿Acaso había un regalo más perfecto?

 _There's no love like your love  
and no other could give more love.  
There's nowhere unless you're there,  
all the time, all the way, yeah.  
_

Ce sabía que era totalmente cierto lo que le decía. Sabía que ella era todo para Mike aunque a veces ella misma sentía que no se lo merecía. El movía el mundo si Once se lo pedía, ella sabia aun sin tener esa intención que tenia a Mike comiendo de su mano, y si alguna vez ella le pedía que le baje la luna y las estrellas, entonces ya bien podría empezar a hacer espacio en su cuarto para cuando él se las baje para ella. Y ahora él le decía que no había amor como el que ella le daba, y Once no lo entendía porque ahí lo estaba viendo, él le daba un amor inmenso en canciones grabadas, en la atención que le daba siempre que estaban juntos, en la historia que tenían, en la forma en que él había detenido su vida cuando estuvieron separados. Once ya lo había dicho antes, él la sorprendía todos los días.

 _Your can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more.  
Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you,  
walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you._

 _You know it's true,  
everything I do - I do it for you._

Cada palabra cantada convirtió el mundo en un lugar mas pequeño hasta centrarse en ella y el brillo de la televisión con Mike cantándole una canción de amor. Había un tintineo en las luces seguramente causando por el revuelo de sus emociones y ya Once no sostenía sus rodillas contra su pecho porque sus manos estaban cubriendo su boca que no podía cerrar. Con la emoción invadiendo hasta la punta de sus cabellos, Ce tenía lagrimas corriendo por su rostro de una felicidad que superaba los limites de la propia infinita felicidad en la que de por sí ya sentía que estaba viviendo. ¿Hubo en el mundo alguna vez un novio más maravilloso? ¿Era la palabra 'novio' suficiente para encerrar lo que Mike se había vuelto? Ella sabía como lo decía la canción, que no había forma en la que pueda hacerle entender que el no tenía obligación de hacer cosas por ella, Once sabia que sería lo único que si ella le pidiera el no la escucharía.

De pronto recordó aquella vez cuando Brenner quiso llevársela de nuevo y aunque había hombres mas fuertes que Mike en ese entonces, que solo era un niño, él seguía intentando salirse de los brazos del enemigo para corresponder a su llamado. Si, Ce estaba segura y nunca antes había estado tan conciente de lo fuerte que él la quería porque cada día, cada lucha, en cada momento él le demostró aun antes de ser su amigo que el lucharía por ella, mentiría por ella, se pondría en peligro por ella lo cual ya había pasado muchas veces mas de las que ellas quisiera recordar; y le daba miedo ver que en realidad Mike también moriría por ella, todo para que Once este a salvo.

Al final de la canción, Mike tocó solo unas notas mas antes de lamerse los labios y dar un suspiro mirándose las manos antes de volver a mirar a la cámara y hasta a los ojos del Once enterrándose hasta el fondo de su alma.

\- Hoy estas celebrando tu cumpleaños, hoy has recibido regalos y yo deseo que seas feliz cada día por que nadie merece mas que tu ser feliz y vivir a salvo. – comenzó a decir el joven sin saber que tenia a tantas personas de espectadores que estaban anonadados. – Pero lo que no sabes, Ce, es que yo recibo todos los días un sin fin de regalos. Tu entera lo eres, tú eres un milagro. Tus grandes ojos que me miran de una forma que hace que pierda el aliento, tu sonrisa por mas pequeña que sea que se ha vuelto vital para mi vida, tus manos en las mías, tus abrazos, tu intriga, toda tú…-

Estaba gesticulando casi como si la tuviera frente a él, como si en serio la veía.

\- No quiero tomarte tanto tiempo, no es mi intención que este video sea largo. Hay tantas cosas que tenía planeado decirte y ni siquiera puedo explicar lo feliz que me haces sentir cada vez que siento tus labios.- dijo con una sonrisa y sonrojado.- No hay otra explicación, siempre lo he sabido pero hasta ahora no había tenido el coraje de decirlo en voz alta…

Casi como si una presencia hubiese caído sobre la cabaña en la que estaban, todos se mantenían expectantes escuchando lo que Mike decía y fue entonces que aunque todos lo sabían, escucharlo decirlo supero cualquier expectativa.

\- Te amo.

/

La grabación se terminó con un saludo de la mano Mike y las palabras flotando en el video, en sus ojos y en la cabaña, porque nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio. Los presentes se miraban entre ellos enternecidos sintiendo calor en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Steve tenia una sonrisa en su rostro mientras agitaba suavemente la cabeza viendo a Mike como si fuese un héroe, Jonathan siempre tan sentimental estaba limpiándose las lagrimas luego de presenciar una declaración tan perfecta y su madre también estaba en el mismo estado. Nancy por otro lado se estaba cubriendo la boca porque no podía creer de cuanto era capaz su pequeño hermano. Los muchachos y Max estaban expectantes de Ce porque sabían que aquella cinta la emocionaría hasta las lágrimas, de hecho ellos mismos lo estaban, porque atrás habían quedado los días en los que eran unos niños.

Sí, todos estaban en silencio porque nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo, hasta Hopper estaba con la boca abierta de la conmoción que era. En el fondo de su alma sintió vergüenza de sí mismo pensando en las veces que le quiso alejar las manos al muchacho de los hombros de su hija o que se enloquecía cada vez que los pescaba dándose un beso en los labios. Pensó en lo injusto ahora que había sido y que debió haber prestado más atención desde un principio. Ese no era un adolescente hormonal queriendo experimentar, ese era un muchacho que estaba irrevocablemente enamorado. Jim Hopper nunca había sentido tanto respeto junto hacia una sola persona, y nunca imagino que aquel respeto iría dirigido al novio de su hija.

\- ¿Cariño, estas bien?- fue la voz de la señora Byers poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica que no había emitido ni un sonido hasta entonces.

Ce asintió frenéticamente, ella no hablaba porque no encontraba donde había quedado su voz, estaba perdida de una forma que nunca creyó que disfrutaría tanto. ¿Había acaso palabras dignas para romper el silencio que se había formado? Once sentía que hablar seria ofensivo porque aun podía escuchar a Mike diciéndole aquel 'te amo' y sinceramente esperaba nunca dejar de escucharlo. Alguien le alcanzó un pañuelo y ella solo sonrió mientras se secaba las lágrimas una y otra vez porque no podía parar y es que... ¿había acaso algún record para romper de tanta felicidad? Si lo había, ella estaba segura que lo ganaría.

Fue entonces que entre medio de un décimo intento de secarse las lagrimas que no parecían querer parar, y de sentir que nada podría superar jamás aquel momento de inigualable dicha, que Once se volteó a ver a su padre. No había nada que ella quisiera mas en el universo, esta vez era ella quien no le daba la opción y Hopper pudo ver que ella estaba conmovida porque, honestamente, ¿quién no lo estaría?

 _Rayos._

Jim Hopper se rascó la nuca y miró al suelo y luego a Ce antes de pasar una mano por rostro y suspirar, soltando una sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo…- dijo tomando su abrigo sin podérselo creer pero aceptando que una vez mas los ojos de Once lo habían vencido. – Llama al muchacho y dile que en quince minutos esté listo, que estoy yendo a buscarlo. Después de todo es sólo sarampión y cuanto mas rápido te inmunices de ello, mucho mejor.

Solo ahí Once se levanto a agradecer a su padre con un fuerte abrazo, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, después de todo habría que tener corazón de hielo para mantener a esos dos lejos. Para cuando Hopper volvió acompañado de Mike, no había un solo invitado en ese cumpleaños que no haya estado seguro al cien por ciento que Once estaría en los próximos días cubierta de sarampión, porque Mike apenas si llego a bajar de la camioneta que ella se aplasto en el con un beso de cinco minutos completos que ni Hopper, ni los invitados, ni nadie en mundo entero, tenia el corazón para interrumpir después de haber presenciado la declaración de amor mas hermosa que alguna vez vieron.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _La cancion como sabran en realidad pertenece a_ _ **Bryan Adams**_ _, y aunque es del año 1991, decidi hacer recurso de los milagros del mundo de fan fiction donde la realidad no es aplicable a la ficcion xD._

 _Como saben, los_ _ **reviews**_ _me ayudan mucho y si quieren algo en especial, pueden recomendarlo._


End file.
